theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Senku Ishigami
Senku Ishigami ( Ishigami Senkū) is the main protagonist of Dr. Stone, and is friends with Taiju Oki and Yuzuriha Ogawa. He is known for his catchphrases, one of which is "Ten Billion Percent" . He was de-petrified half a year before Taiju, and eventually created the Stone Formula with Taiju's help. In the Stone World, Senku wants to rebuild civilization and establish a Kingdom of Science. He was the first-prize champion in the village games, and currently holds the title of Village chief in Ishigami Village, where he is widely a legend thanks the late-Byakuya’s influences through out his founding village’s community. Info Appearance Senku is a skinny young man with white (light green in the anime,) brush-like hair that spikes up, with two locks of hair that drape over his face, and red eyes. Kohaku admitted that he looks like a "lady killer" to her, implying he is handsome. His stone markings are two, symmetrical diagonal lines on top of his inner eyebrows. Pre-Stone World, he wore a typical school uniform with a lab coat over it. After waking up in the Stone World, he switched to wearing animal skin clothing in a rudimentary manner. After Yuzuriha's de-petrification, he gets these clothes patched up in a better manner. He has Albert Einstein's mass–energy equivalence formula (E''' = 'mc'2) written in his own blood across the breast of his shirt. Personality Senku is a straight-forward, confident and highly logical individual who can come off as arrogant. Even so, his borderline-overconfidence does not cloud his judgment, as he is often backed up by his superior and vast knowledge of science. Senku never belittles those who are less knowledgeable than him. Rather, he encourages and inspires everyone around him to do better. Because of his charisma and caring nature, people tend to gather around him, both allies and supporters alike. However, he can act over-the-top at times when he is excited over a creation or at the discovery of something new. Senku has a very logical mind, believing that there is nothing science cannot explain, even if it takes a long time for science to properly understand any one thing. Although he has a strong sense of justice, he often bends the rules, withholds information, and manipulates others to get what he wants, but if only for the better of his allies. He often acts as if he builds inventions and uses people for his own interest (such as glasses, and the automobile), but beneath his arrogance and manipulative nature lies a genuinely selfless and kind heart. Unlike Taiju, Senku seems averse to the idea of romance. He seemed disturbed when Kohaku worded her praise for him strangely, claiming she had "fallen for him." In addition, he was completely unaffected by Amaryllis' attempts to charm him, much to her chagrin. He believes a brain filled with love is most illogical, but he does support his friends, such as Taiju's relationship with Yuzuriha, and Chrome's relationship with Ruri. Despite all this, Gen believes that one day, after all the conflict is over, he may consider the idea of romance. What Senku lacks in physical ability, he more than makes up for with his determination. He counted the time he was petrified to the last second for nearly 3 millennia, and willingly faced death by Tsukasa's hand because of his refusal to end his science and to protect Yuzuriha without being fazed. Senku is simply someone who refuses to give up on a task no matter how arduous. Abilities and Skills Intelligence Senku Ishigami is a genius with an encyclopedic knowledge of all things scientific. He is well versed chemistry, physics, engineering, geology, biology and mathematics. Senku is able to easily create various useful tools and gadgets, medicine, and most notably, the de-petrification elixir, despite the limited materials of the Stone World. As a child, he designed and built a functioning miniature rocket ship, alongside many other advanced and experimental machines. However, Senku doesn't compare to a master craftsman like Kaseki, in terms of building skills, as Kaseki has far more experience than him. In addition to his scientific knowledge, Senku also possesses great resourcefulness and an analytical mind, seemingly never having a shortage of options at his disposal. For whatever he lacks, he has an ally who can offer their strength. He also possesses great mental fortitude, able to think quickly on his feet and keep his cool in the most dire of situations. Charisma Though arrogant and eccentric, Senku seems to have a good understanding of people and how they think. He uses his many creations to charm those who were suspicious of him (like ramen, glasses, and medicine) to slowly warm up to around him. Senku is also a capable leader, who is good with his words, able to motivate and lead the villagers into an effective army against Tsukasa's Empire of Might. He has personally gained the loyalty and respect of his allies (and enemies) through his hard work and determination. Tactical Intelligence In addition to his scientific intelligence, he appears to have some skill as a strategist. He managed to coordinate the villagers and even some of Tsukasa's army whom he converted to his side in an effective bloodless war against Tsukasa's Empire of Might. Similarly, he managed to have Kohaku, Ginro, and Amaryllis infiltrate the chief of Treasure Island's harem as spies and managed to communicate with Kohaku and develop a strategy to cleverly gather the scattered petrified pieces of his friends along with the precious stones from the Soyuz chamber. Weaknesses Physical Ability Senku is below average in terms of physical ability, lacking physical strength. He was unable to hold Homura, a petite woman shorter than 5 feet, after managing to grab hold of her. He also admitted he wouldn't stand a chance against someone as strong as Kohaku in a fight (although it's not really a fair comparison, given how strong she is).7 In a bonus chapter, Kohaku gives small description on the physical abilities of the main characters. Senku is at the bottom at around 3 points, Chrome at 5, Ginro at 100, Kinro at 500 and Kohaku herself at 1000. Similarly, Senku has poor stamina, and tends to get physically exhausted rather quickly. He is also very vulnerable to hypothermia, only being able to withstand cold water for a short amount of time. Average Craftsman While not bad in terms of craftsmanship, he lacks the natural talent in it. It took him several months to learn how to do pottery, and even then, it could only be considered decent. He also failed miserably at making glassware, and for more detailed and intricate objects, requires expert craftsmen like Kaseki to make them. He also requires Yuzuriya to piece together the broken stone statues as he lacks her talent and precision. Lack of cooking skills While not a weakness per se, he is not an exceptional cook. He is shown to know how to cook, but lacks experience and quality ingredients. While he knows the process of how to make food, most of the time the more complicated food does not taste good. While he was able to make cotton candy and cola, more complicated foods such as wine, ramen, and bread proved to be terrible tasting. While in the ramen's case, part of it was due to not having the exact ingredients (he used foxtail to make flour instead of wheat). When he tried to create bread with all of the proper ingredients on hand for the first time, it came out so horrible that no modern person was capable of eating it (though the Ishigami Village tribe loved it because they have only ever eaten fish and never tried bread before). Allergies Senku is allergic to lacquer. It causes his face and lips to swell up dramatically. Bad Luck Throughout the series, despite his high intelligence and ability to overcome obstacles, he tends to run into trouble often due to his horrific luck. Gen at one point quips to Senku (while they are trying to make gunpowder to stop Tsukasa's army and fail) that Senku always has crappy luck. In the Petrifiaction arc, where he goes to Treasure Island, after all their resources and options have been exhausted as he and the Kingdom of Science are cornered by Ibara, Mozu, and their army, Senku is even forced to use his worst trump card: reviving Hyouga (a rather unpredictable and cruel man willing to manipulate and kill anyone who gets in his way) to have a fighting chance against Ibara and Mozu despite the strong possibility Hyouga will immediately overpower the Kingdom of Science and/or learn of the petrification device afterwards. Story Senku was adopted by Byakuya Ishigami. Nothing is currently known about his birth parents. During his childhood, Senku always had an interest in science ever since he dreamt about going into space in first grade. Ever since that moment, he had fallen in love with science and started fighting for his dream by reading many books and trying many different experiments and inventions. Overtime, with the help of his step-father, Senku would later befriend Taiju and Yuzuriha, where their friendship becomes unparalleled as they assisted with Senku's experiments. Part of their experiments involved deploying light objects into orbit with a self-made rocket. The handicrafts club member, Yuzuriha, made knitted stuffed toys of herself, Senku, and Taiju. The rocket did not make it all the ways to outer space, but it shot the stuffed toys out into space. To help Byakuya pass the swimming exam of the JAXA Astronaut Program, Senku built a sparta swimsuit. After 3700 years have passed, Senku was miraculously freed from his time stuck in stone. After finding his civilization left eroded due to the onslaught of time, Senku expresses his intent to rebuild what he had lost while discovering a cure for the petrification that turned humanity into stone. Stone Age Returns '''Stone Formula Arc Senku first appears when Taiju declared that he was going to confess to Yuzuriha, Senku offered Taiju a "potion" he proclaims will give Taiju a Ten Billion Percent Chance of success. Taiju refused it, saying he wanted to confess and receive a genuine answer from Yuzuriha. Senku then revealed to the other classmate that the potion was actually made of gasoline and would kill Taiju if he drank it. However, he was Ten Billion Percent sure that Taiju would have refused it. Afterwards, the petrification took place and Senku was frozen in place. While petrified, Senku, who was still conscious, began to count the time of his petrification. Upon depetrifying, Senku has counted up to 116,427,065,520 seconds, meaning that he's been petrified for 3,689 years and 158 days. Free from his petrification, Senku begins to plan and build towards sustaining himself. That's when he came upon a petrified Taiju and decided to find a way to depetrify people. He traces back to the spot where he was depetrified and discover that Nitric Acid was the cause of his depetrification. Thus, he begins to test his theory out by applying Nitric Acid on petrified birds and humans, but to no avail. He surmises that adding alcohol, which comprise of Ethanol, will turn Nitric Acid into Nital and might help with the depetrification. However, he didn't have any alcohol and didn't have the means to obtain it, thus he came to a dead end. That's when Taiju depetrified on his own and met up with Senku. With Senku as the brain and Taiju as the brawn, they began to work together in order to survive and find a way to depetrify other people. That is when Taiju comes upon some wild grapes in the forest and suggest the idea of creating alcohol through the wild grapes. After creating alcohol using the wild grapes, Senku is ready to test out his theory on Nitric Acid and Ethanol. To their surprise, Nital is the formula that can depetrify people. Thus, they finally came up with the formula of depetrification. And being the one who found the wild grape, Taiju decided that the first person they should depetrify is Yuzuriha. Vs. Tsukasa Arc As they attempted to depetrify Yuzuriha, they were attacked by lions and is forced to free the petrified Tsukasa, the strongest primate high-schooler. Upon being freed, Tsukasa displayed his unbelievable level of adaptation and strength when he quickly understood the situation and proceeded to kill the leader of the lions with a single punch. Freed from danger and having run out of Nital, they all return to their hideout with a petrified Yuzuriha. While at their hideout, Senku begins to talk about his plans to revive humanity to the modern age through the four uses of calcium carbonate in seashells. But as Tsukasa begins to show displeasure about Senku's plan of reviving modern humanity, Senku decided to only reveal three of its uses, which were agriculture, architecture, and medicine. On their way to procure sea shells, Senku gradually begins to notice Tsukasa desire to maintain the status quo as he destroys petrified statues of old people and suspects that Tsukasa will betray them. For precaution, Senku sends Tsukasa to procure more Nitric Acid as a ploy to buy them time on what to do. With Tsukasa exiting, Senku quickly tells Taiju to free Yuzuriha with the Nital he procures and explains to Taiju that they only have two choices: either stand and fight Tsukasa or run. But before they can decide, they are stopped by Tsukasa, who intends to preserve a primitive world. Tsukasa believes that it would be better for humanity if the world to remain primitive where nobody owns anything and everything is free for grabs. With his intentions clear, Tsukasa begins to attack Senku and the others in an attempt to force them to surrender. But with no idea what the formula for depetrification is, Tsukasa decides to retreat in order to give time for Senku and Taiji to surrender. With the time given to them, Senku tells them to escape while making it seem like they ran between their tails. In truth, Senku already has a plan of defeating Tsukasa as he revealed the fourth use of calcium carbonate, which is for warfare. In other words, gunpowder. They quickly make their way to Hakone to procure sulfur and add it to the charcoal and saltpeter that they have in order to create black powder. As they begin to test their powder, Tsukasa, who was not fooled by their faint, realizes what they're doing and comes after them. At the summit where they tested the gun powder, Senku, Taiju and Yuzuriha noticed a smoke signal confirming the presence of other humans other than them. They wanted to send a signal fire back, but that will give away their position to Tsukasa, Finally, after some deliberation, Senku told Taiju to light up smoke signals themselves to establish contact with the unknown human. Upon seeing the signal, Tsukasa caught up with Senku and took Yuzuriha as hostage. He bargained with Senku for the depetrification formula on exchange for Yuzuriha. Senku agreed and gave him the formula. Tsukasa then once more ask Senku to stop trying to advance humanity and join him for he did not want to kill Senku. Senku happily declines to say that that's the only thing he cannot do. Tsukasa proclaims that had they met 3700 years ago, Senku might have been his first friend. With a heavy heart, Tsukasa broke Senku's cervical plexus which resulted in Senku dying. As Taiju return from lighting the smoke signals, he witnesses an unconscious Senku on the floor with Yuzuriha in tears. Realizing what has happened, Taiju charge towards Tsukasa as he threw a boulder into the air. This distraction helped Yuzuriha to throw gunpowder on Tsukasa which exploded when the boulder hit the ground and allowed Yuzuriha and Taiju to escape with Senku. Tsukasa decided not to go after them knowing full well that Senku could not make a recovery in the stone world. As Yuzuriha and Taiju stop to examine Senku, they notice that part of Senku's neck is still petrified which might have protected him from Tsukasa's blow. They quickly applied the depetrification formula to Senku neck hoping that he'll awake. After crying out to Senku many times, Senku manages to return to his senses. From there, Senku asked Yuzuriha and Taiju to return to Tsukasa's empire as spies so that Senku can keep tabs on him. Thus, they part ways as Senki venture out by himself to build his Kingdom of Science to combat Tsukasa. Kingdom of Science Arc On his travel, Senku meets Kohaku, the person who lit up the smoke signals. She was defeated by Tsukasa and was underneath a tree which rendered her unable to move. Senku helped her lift the tree with the use of pulleys which she thanked him for. She even went as far as proclaiming her love for Senku and applaud him of his gallantry for sacrificing his life to save Yuzuriha which she bears witness to. She then asks Senku to go with her to her village because she was astounded by his science which she refers to as "sorcery". After talking to Kohaku, Senku realize that Kohaku and her village are descendants of humans who were able to avoid the petrification 3700 years ago and survived since then. Meaning that they grew up not knowing the modern world. Upon arriving at the village, Senku was attacked by Kinro and Ginro who suspect him of being an exile. After astounding them with his soap bubbles "sorcery," Senku was confronted by Chrome, the self proclaimed "sorcerer" of the village. Chrome challenge Senku to a sorcery battle with the stake being all his life gathering and himself versus Senku kneeling before him and promising to never step foot near the village again. Chrome, of course, was utterly defeated by Senku and had to surrender everything to Senku. After examining the things that Chrome had, Senku decided to make Kinro a golden spear by dipping the edge of his spear with melted mercury mix with gold dust. Though it had little effect in winning Kinro over, Ginro, who wanted a silver spear to match his name was convinced. Senku then explains to Chrome that everything Chrome has done is not sorcery but science. And that Chrome is the first scientist to ever been born in the past 3700 years. Testament towards Tsukasa that no matter how much Tsukasa tries to hinder humanity's advancement, there will always be someone out there to challenge it and push it forward. Soon after settling down, Kohaku revealed to Senku that her sister, Ruri, was sick. And that Chrome has been trying to find a cure for her. Wanting to get the village to trust him more, Senku proclaims that he has a cure-all medicine that might work on Ruri. The cure he's talking about is Antibiotics. He explains to them that they can either go towards the Sulfur drug route or the Penicillin blue mold route to make antibiotics. They decided to take the Sulfur route due to it being more abundant in this era. As they try to gather the ingredients to make Antibiotics, Chrome points out that the earth was spinning. To Senku surprise, he notices that the north star has shifted due to earth tilting after 3700 years. Which lead Chrome to show Senku him his magnetic rocks that acted as compasses to point towards north. Realizing that they possess magnet, Senku asks them to use the magnet to gather Iron from the river. Thus the Iron age has dawn once more on Earth. While gathering more Iron at the river, they met Suika, who was helping them secretly. She proclaims herself to be useless but Senku deters her from thinking that way. Senku told Suika that her help is much appreciated and that everyone is welcome under his Kingdom of Science. Seeing Suika get swept away by Senku's words, Chrome reference that Suika is Momotaro, a fictional children story of modern time. When asking why Chrome would know something that existed 3700 years ago, Chrome and Kohaku explain to Senku that it's a story told by Ruri who is the priestess of the village. Senku then realize that despite 3700 years, there are stories that are pasted onto the next generations which pique his interest in Ruri. Upon hearing that Senku is interested in Ruri, Chrome blurts out his displeasure revealing that he is in love with Ruri. After gathering enough Iron, the crew return to the village outskirt so that Senku can prepare a furnace to melt the iron. In order to melt iron, they need to reach a temperature of 1500 Degree Celsius which isn't enough for burning wood can only produce up to 700 Degree Celsius. Thus, they resort to adding more air to the fire in order to increase the temperature. But due to the lack of manpower, they were unsuccessful in melting the iron. Needing more manpower, Senku asks Suika to infiltrate the village and find out what the village wants in order to bribe them into helping. After finding out that better tasting food can buy the help of the village, Senku asks the team to gather Green Dogtail to grind to flower and then make Ramen. The plan was a success which drew out many villagers to help Senku for Ramen. But during their cooking section, they were intruded by Gen Asagiri, a modern-day Magician who is currently working for Tsukasa. Tsukasa sends Asagiri to make sure that Senku is truly dead, but with Senku now being able to produce iron, Asagiri is having second thoughts on supporting Tsukasa. He then asks Senku to give him a reason why he should support Senku's cause. Senku told him that with the power of science, he will bring back electricity and the applications that go along with it. And with the metal melt with the effort of the village, Senku was able to build a mechanical electricity generator. Just before Asagiri can make his decision, he was stabbed by Magma who mistook Asagiri for Senku. While being cure back to health by Senku and the others, Asagiri asks Senku if he's able to make a bottle of cola cause he's dying to drink one. Senku told Asagiri that he is 10 billion percent sure he can make one. And with that promise, Asagiri return to Tsukasa and lied to him that Senku is truly dead. Having thought that he killed Senku, Magma proclaims himself the most powerful out of the village who will marry Ruri and take over the village as Chief. This is when Chrome and Kohaku explain to Senku that the village is holding a tournament in a few months in order to decide the next chief. Since Ruri, the priestess of the village, has turn 18, she will have to marry the winner and become the new Chief's bride. They then explain that Magma only has eyes on the Chief seat and feels nothing for Ruri. Rather, he would prefer Ruri to die once he becomes Chief so he can do what he wants. Seeing this as an obstacle to his plan of saving Ruri and gaining the village's trust, Senku entrusts Kohaku with the task of defeating Magma while he and Chrome continue their mission on creating antibiotics. Kohaku confronted Chrome saying that he should have been the one to marry Ruri since he loves her most. But since Chrome was weak in combat, Kohaku has to resort to training Ginro and Kinro instead. Chrome reply that it doesn't matter to him as long as he can save Ruri's life and make her happy. And thus Chrome and Senku continue to work hard on making antibiotics. In order to formulate antibiotics, Senku requires beakers and flasks which can withstand acid. Thus, Senku decided that the next thing they should gather is sand which contains silica used to make glass. With everyone's help, they were able to gather enough sand and produce their first glasses. Glasses that Senku use to produce lenses in order to help Suika, who is nearsighted, see. Afterwards, it was quickly discovered that Kinro too was nearsighted and is the root cause of why his fighting ability was so poor despite his talent. Yet, even after discovering that he can cure his sight with glasses, Kinro was too proud to ask Senku for help. Although they now have the ability to make glass, without proper technique and experience, Senku and the others weren't able to create what they needed. Thus, they resorted into kidnapping Kaseki, the craftsman of the village. At first, Kaseki refuses to help. But after being peaked by the fact that Senku can produce glass and was angered at how wasteful and terrible Senku and the others is at making it, Kaseki reluctantly decided to help them. And with Kaseki's help, they were able to create the perfect lab for Senku to use. And seeing the lab, Senku can't help but reminiscent about the time his father sold his car to buy him a lab. While in his lab, Senku was intruded by Ginro and Kinro with Ginro proclaiming that since Senku has so much, surely he can make a silver spear for the two of them. Senku smile, Senku offer to make Ginro a silver spear but only if Ginro is willing to help them find the hardest formula for antibiotics. Ginro agreed and thus Senku made him a silver spear. But little did Ginro know that the silver spear Senku made for him is going to be used to detect a poison so deadly that it can kill a person within seconds. As they make their way to the top of the mountains, Senku warned Ginro that he best focus the point of his spear far ahead of him because once the silver on his spear turns black, that will signal his death. Senku then explains that the item they're going to procure is called Sulfuric Acid which only exists at the top of the mountain from the Emerald Lake. But the Emerald Lake produces deadly poisonous gasses called Hydrogen Sulfide and Sulfur Dioxide. In order to detect the distance of the gas, Ginro spear will be used because Hydrogen Sulfide and Sulfur Dioxide will react with silver, turning it black. After gauging the distance of the poison gas, Senku and the others return to their home in order to produce protective masks that can filter the poison. But upon making the mask, Senku told Chrome to stay while Senku alone will go to procure the Sulfuric Acid. Chrome contest saying he too would go with Senku Senku then remind Chrome that they are the only two scientists left in existence and one of them has to survive. Senku volunteer himself to go because he has a higher chance of getting the Sulfuric Acid unharmed due to his knowledge. Senku is ready to pass on his knowledge of science to Chrome before he lives when Chrome outright refuses it. He told Senku that two scientists on the job are better than one and that failure will not be an option, thus convincing Senku to let Chrome go with him. At the Emerald Lake, Senku advises Chrome to remain calm as heavy breathing can cause the mask filter to fail and can lead to his death. They approach the Emerald Lake but acid spews out and burns part of Senku's mast tube. Chrome was able to warn Senku in time but lost his step and almost falls into the Emerald Lake. Luckily, Ginro arrives in time with his own mask to save Chrome from falling. They were able to procure the Sulfuric Acid and return home. Village Games Arc Now the only thing they need to make the antibiotics is alcohol to which Kaseki reminded then that they can get from the village if they win the tournament. Back in the village, Kohaku is training Kinro heavily in order to beat Magma in the tournament. With Senku's return, he, Chrome, and Ginro along with Kohaku decided to enter the tournament to procure the alcohol and to increase their odds of winning. Their goal is to weaken Magma before his fight with Kinro which will give Kinro a bigger chance of winning. However, it was determined by coincidence that Kinro and Magma will be fighting on the first match. With their plan ruin, the team can't help but pray that Kinro wins the fight. As Kinro engage Magma, he was able to fight evenly in close combat. But as Magma increase the distance between them, Kinro battle ability begins to deteriorate due to his poor eyesight. That is when Suika threw her helmet which contains the glasses that Senku made for her at Kinro. Now being able to see with the help of Suika's glasses, Kinro overwhelmed Magma and stood victorious. But as Kinro talks to the judge about getting assistant from Suika has unfair, Magma struck him from behind and became the victor of the first round. The second round is between Chrome and Magma's lackey Mantle. After getting warned that Suika was seen being washed away by the riverside, Kohaku abandons her place in the tournament so she can go to save Suika. But little did she know that Suika was safe and has returned. Which means that Chrome must prolong his fight in order to give Kohaku enough time to return. Just when Kohaku was able to come back, Magma orders his lackey to surrender which disqualified Kohaku from the tournament and Senku win by default. The next fight is then between Ginro and Argo. As Ginro realize that he might not win the match, he once more begins to gorge the herb Senku gather claiming to help with stamina. And believing that he was empowered by the herb, Ginro was able to win the fight with his imaginary strength. But due to his recklessness, he suffered a huge amount of injuring and fainted. The next match is then between Chrome and Magma. With Chrome being obviously weak in fighting, he was pummeled by Magma. But with his will to never give up, he stood back up with Suika's glasses hanging onto his spear. He was determined to concentrate the energy of the sun with the glasses in order to burn Magma. But in order to do it, he needs to gather enough water on the glasses so that the concave index of the glass becomes convex. Then he has to make sure that Magma remains still for a minute in order for his clothing to burn. Luckily, Asagiri arrives at the right time. Surprise that Asagiri is still alive, Magma was trick into standing still by Asagiri long enough for Chrome to light his crotch on fire. To put out the fire, Chrome landed a devastating blow onto Magma's crotch and knocked the wind out of him. The battle was won and Chrome was the victor. The next match is between Senku and Ginro. It was obvious hat Senku's plan worked. With Magma out of the picture, all they need to do now is throw the match for Chrome to win. But with Ruri proclaiming that she will dedicate her life to whoever wins, Ginro betrayed Senku and started to fight in order to win and become Chief. Annoyed with his intentions and betrayal, Senku uses Suika helmet that was laying around as leverage to knock the wind out of Ginro's crotch. Senku became the victor in the match. With only Senku and Chrome as the contestant, Senku was determined to surrender for Chrome's happy ending". But to Senku's surprise, Chrome fell unconscious during the match and Senku was made the winner. Senku who reluctantly refuse to marry Ruri was happy to accept the alcohol that was given to the winner. When the chief told Senku that he is married to Ruri by right, Senku merely states that he wanted a divorce and escape to his lab to create the antibiotic. Now with all the recipe, Senku is on the process of going over the 25 steps in making antibiotics. Asagiri, who is just wasting around, was confronted by Kaseki and was forced to help out. After everyone's effort, Senku was able to make the antibiotic and thanked everyone for the help. As for Asagiri, Senku was able to make a cola and left it for him as they promise. Senku quickly enter the village and gave the antibiotics to Ruri. But instead of improving her situation, the antibiotic worsen her health which the village chief scorn Senku for. But for Senku, it was a good thing because the symptom that Ruri is now showing has paved the road to determine the sickness. Senku determined that Ruri has Pneumonia. Senku suggests attacking the illness by using sulfa drugs but Ruri's father rage in contrast, forbidding Senku in feeding his daughter anything. That's when Chrome, Kohaku, Kaseki, Ginro, and Kinro voice their opinion and their support of Senku's action. Having so many people with their faith on Senku, Ruri's father concede and Senku was able to cure Ruri. With Ruri cured, the village finally allows Senku into their ranks and proclaim him as their chief. To Senku's surprised, he finally learned that the village was named Ishigami which is Senku's last name. Village Origins Arc (more coming soon.......) On Sora's Team Senku has been offered to join as an elite scientist, but refused until all of humanity in his Stone World is cured from petrification. Until then, he's the only elite to stay in his home world, and calls for assistance when things get too complicated. Senku still gets excited thinking all sorts of new things to use for experiments. Category:Dr. Stone characters Category:Weak characters Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Sora's Team Category:Home Operatives Category:Sora's Elites Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Elemental Users Category:Element of Magic/Sorcery Category:Smart characters Category:Jerks Category:Good hearted characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Funimation characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Leaders Category:Tech-Users Category:Main Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Ladies Men Category:Revived characters Category:Voices of Reason Category:Iconic characters Category:Teachers Category:Chemists Category:Pilots Category:Pranksters Category:Tricksters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Sin of Pride Category:Mischievous characters Category:Tacticians Category:Kings Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good